1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus of a basic input/output system (BIOS).
2. Description of Related Art
When data is transferred between a conventional basic input/output system (BIOS) and an embedded controller (EC), whether the EC is in a busy status is required to be first determined through an input/output port (I/O port), and the conventional BIOS can then just communicate with the EC when the EC is not in the busy status. For example, the conventional BIOS can just communicate with the EC when the conventional BIOS issues a command to the EC or waits for the EC to reply a result of processing data. In addition, limited to a transmission method of Industry Standard Architecture (ISA), data can just be transferred in a word length of 8 bits. Since a processing speed of a central processing unit is normally much higher than a processing speed of the EC, a communication mechanism between the conventional BIOS and the EC may greatly lower operational efficiency and performance of an entire computer.